


Angel

by winterrain1212



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterrain1212/pseuds/winterrain1212
Summary: Takes place the night after the ending of season 12 episode 3, Dean after Mama Winchester leaves is a wreak, but Castiel as always, is there for him.





	

The harsh metal screeching of the bunker door closing still rang in Dean’s ears hours after Mom had left. Mom…Dean could barely think the word. The days since he found his mom were one of the happiest he could remember in a long time, and yet they were also confusing. Dean had accepted his mother back into his life wholeheartedly, and yet he sometimes felt his mother didn’t really accept him back; like she was only present in body and her mind was wondering somewhere else. Dean thought that now that his mom was back he could finally start healing, he could become a whole person, instead of a broken man that he felt he was deep inside. But today his mother walked out on him. She walked out of his life and left him alone again. Dean felt a profound physical pain in his chest and he squeezed his eyes shut, hoping the pain would pass. Moments ticked by like eons but then there was a soft thud.  
“Dean?” the gravelly voice that was so familiar to him sounded his name. A little bit of the pain in his chest disappeared as he whispered, “Cas.”  
In an instant Cas’ hand was on Dean’s shoulder squeezing him and Dean, turning, opened his eyes and saw two blue gems sparkling with an intensity that still managed to leave him breathless. Without another word Dean stood and Cas embraced him. Dean let his head fall to Cas’ shoulder, let all his troubles fall off his chest and cried because he didn’t know how else he could deal with this pain. Cas pressed Dean tighter to himself as if to hold Dean in place as he became undone. Dean didn’t want Cas to see him like this but he had never felt such pain before and Cas was what he needed to hold him together.  
Dean cried until he was out of tears and Cas never let him go, the thumb of his hand was tracing comforting circles in Dean’s neck.  
“She’s gone, Cas” Dean croaked out. Finally lifting his head from Cas’s shoulder to look him straight in the eyes. Cas moved one had to Dean’s face, cupping his jaw and gently running his thumb across his cheek, he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Dean’s lips and Dean nearly came undone again.  
“It will be okay, Dean” Cas said as he leaned back, his hand still stroking lines of warm fire across Dean’s cheek. This time Dean reached out and with his hands pulled Cas to him, kissing him deeply, and each second he felt that Cas was healing the pain his mom had caused. An angel’s healing powers were certainly impressive but it was Cas’ healing powers that fixed Dean.


End file.
